Scooby-Doo: Raiders of the Lost Bark
Scooby-Doo: Raiders of the Lost Bark is the twelfth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases and is the third episode of the second season. Premise The gang is invited by an archaeologist to explore a recently-discovered Egyptian tomb. However, while exploring, the group is hindered by many monsters and booby traps! Plot Two archaeologists were digging in the desert. CLANG! The one's shovel hit stone. "Bertha, I found something!" Shouted the one archaeologist. "What is it Admir?" Bertha asked, looking over his shoulder. "It appears to be a door in the ground." Admir observed. "A door to what?" Bertha asked. Admir read the hieroglyphics. "It says 'The Tomb of Our Pharaoh Muttinkhamun'" "No way! I'll go tell the professor!" Bertha cheered. "Hmmmm. I want to be the first to see inside." Admir said to himself, opening the tomb's door. A puff of dust hit him in the face and he began coughing. "Urrggggugghhhhh!" Moaned a voice. All of a sudden a figure appeared in the dust. "Wh-who are you?" Admir asked, terrified. "Uggghghuuughhh!" Moaned the figure. As the dust settled the figure was revealed to be a mummy! "Ahhhhhh!!" Admir screamed. "Mummy!" "Hahahhaahhahah!!" The mummy laughed as the tomb doors slammed shut. --- "Can you guys believe it?" Velma asked as the gang rode through the desert on camels. "We're going to a real archaeological dig! In Egypt no less!" "I'm mostly excited for the sundaes, doughnuts, and cake we'll be eating!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Reah!" Scooby licked his lips. "What are you guys talking about?" Daphne asked. "Like, duh, the dessert." Shaggy stated. "Not dessert, desert. We're in the Egyptian Desert." Fred laughed and so did Daphne and Velma. "Hmph!" Scooby whimpered. "Look there's the Professor." Velma waved to a man in his late 40's. The gang hopped off of their camels. "Greetings Mystery Inc.. How was your trip over here?" The professor asked. "It was great Professor Finnick. What have you found so far on the dig?" Velma asked, curiously. "Two of my students found an underground pharaoh's tomb that's never been discovered!" Professor Finnick exclaimed. "Fascinating!" Daphne said. "And that's why I called you guys here. After I you helped me explore the Minotaur's Labyrinth in Greece I figured you would be the perfect crew to explore this tomb with me." Professor Finnick explained. "What happened to your crew of archaeologists?" Fred wondered. "Oh.. It's no-" Professor Finnick started "They were scared off by a mummy." An Egyptian woman said, emerging from the shadows. "Mummy!" The gang explained. "Ah sadly. Anvi here is the only one who desired to stay and explore." Professor Finnick whimpered. "I don't believe that Mummies get up and walk." Anvi said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Velma asked. "Like, yeah so we knew not to come!" Shaggy cried. "I figured you guys are tired of solving mysteries. I mean you solved the Mystery of the Menacing Minotaur in Greece and you told me about all the mysteries you solved in the past." Professor Finnick answered. "Oh please. We never get tired of mysteries." Fred said. Scooby and Shaggy began to fake sleep. "Reah we do!" Scooby said in his "sleep". "What are we waiting for? Let's go explore the tomb!" Anvi said. Daphne wafted Scooby Snax in front of the "sleeping" Shaggy and Scooby. They both darted awake instantly. "This'll be your reward for exploring the crypt with us. A box of Chocolate Ice Cream Scooby Snax!" Daphne bribed. "Like ok. You convinced us." Shaggy compromised. Scooby whimpered. "To the tomb of the Pharaoh Muttinkhamun!" Professor Finnick cheered. --- The gang followed Anvi and Professor Finnick to the tomb's door. They opened the door and ventured inside along with their torches and flashlights. "P U! It smells like 10-year old, unrefrigerated ranch dressing in here!" Daphne complained. "More like Gorilla farts." Shaggy muttered. Daphne, Scooby and him laughed. "Who cares about the smell! We're exploring an undiscovered Egyptian crypt! Aren't you guys ecstatic?" Velma asked. "Like, not really." Shaggy answered. "Of course you are Shag! We're apart of a real historic breakthrough!" Fred cheered. "Come quick." Anvi shouted from across the hall. The gang and Professor Finnick ran over to the archaeologist who was reading hieroglyphics. "These hieroglyphics mention a glorious treasure belonging to Muttinkhamun. It says it lies somewhere in this maze-like crypt." "Marvelous!" Professor Finnick celebrated. Shaggy and Scooby eyed two hieroglyphics that looked like the two of them. "Hey Anvi, what do these mean?" Shaggy asked. "Hmmmmm..." She thought. "These read cowardly dog and bearded hippy." "Rehehehehe!" Scooby giggled. The rest of the gang laughed as well. --- The group continued walking through the hieroglyphic-covered crypt. "This place is huge." Daphne complained, crossing her arms. "My legs are killing me." "I feel like we've passed this wall one hundred times." Fred agreed. Scooby began sniffing the ground and his nose hit a few mushrooms. He smelled them. "Yuck!" Scooby gagged. "I've never seen this kind of mushroom before..." Velma said. "But they smell absolutely terrible!" "Sssssssssssss." Something hissed. "What was that?" Professor Finnick wondered. The group turned around and were face-to-face with a giant, hissing King Cobra! "Zoinks!" "Rikes!" "Jeepers!" "Jinkies! "Egad!" "Run!" The group ran away from the Cobra who slithered after them, however a giant spider appeared in front of them! "Two giant creepies! Like, no way!" Shaggy screamed. "We're surrounded!" Daphne yelled. "Ri can't rook!" Scooby said, covering his eyes. Anvi read the hieroglyphics on the wall. "Anvi this is no time to do research." Professor Finnick scolded. "I'm looking for an escape route." She pressed a brick in the wall and a secret passage opened up. "Through here gang!" The group ran through the passage as it closed behind them. "Just in the nick of time." Velma said, gasping for air in between each word. "C'mon gang, let's keep going. There's bound to be something interesting at the end of this tunnel." Fred encouraged. The group continued to venture forward, however Shaggy and Scooby got distracted by some hieroglyphics. Meanwhile, the rest of the group fell down a trap door! "Ahhhhhh!" They all screamed. "Huh?" Shaggy and Scooby murmured, wondering about the screams. "Like, where did they all go?" Shaggy asked. Scooby shrugged. "They must be further down this hallway. C'mon Scoob let's catch up." Shaggy said as they continued down the tunnel. Eventually they reached an empty room. "Like oh man the gang's not here and neither is a treasure." Shaggy grumbled. "Uuuuruuughhhhh!" Moaned a mummy who appeared out of the shadows. Scooby began to whimper. "Don't worry Scooby we'll find the gang." Shaggy said, patting Scooby on the head. "Rummy!" Scooby screamed. "I know I want my mom too." Shaggy said. "No rummy!" Scooby said, forcing Shaggy to turn around. "Zoinks! Mummy!" Shaggy screamed. The mummy moaned again, lurching towards them. "Ahhhh!" The two screamed, hugging each other as the mummy neared. --- Meanwhile, the rest of the group fell into another hallway that was darker and covered in mushrooms and mold. "Oof! Where are we?" Daphne asked, covering her nose. "We're in another hallway." Velma answered. "This crypt is very intricate." "Where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred asked. "They must have avoided the trap." Anvi concluded. "It seems there are more traps and tricks in this tomb than we prior thought." Professor Finnick said. "This is where I come in Professor. With my knowledge of traps, I'll navigate us out of this hallway and to the treasure." Fred said bravely. "Oh brother." Velma whispered to Daphne who giggled. The group followed Fred until he stopped in front of a beam of light. "What's that beam of light Fred?" Professor Finnick inquired. "It seems to be some sort of light-sensitive trap." He responded. "Hmmm." He passed his hand through the beam of light and the tomb began to shake. "What's that?" Daphne asked nervously. A tidal wave of water began to rush towards them. "Run!" Fred shouted. The group ran back to where they came, stopping at the wall. They were trapped! "Where'd that water come from?" Daphne asked. "It must be from an underwater branch of the Nile!" Velma said. "Fred, get us out of this!" Professor Finnick said. Fred looked around and saw a loose brick in the wall. He pulled it out and placed it in an opening on the floor. A big drain opened up in the ceiling and in the floor. The water drained away. --- "Tell my mummy I love her Scoob!" Shaggy whimpered as the mummy got closer and closer. All of a sudden the ground opened up (the drain that Fred opened) and they fell through onto the rest of the group. "Like, ow!" Shaggy complained. The two drains closed as the water disappeared. "Way to go Freddy! You stopped the water and found Shag and Scoob." Daphne cheered. "Now come on. Let's continue down this hall, avoiding the water trap this time." Professor Finnick suggested. The gang walked through the hallway and up some stairs into a large room with many statues of Egyptian gods and goddesses. In the center of the room was a sarcophagus. "This must be the sarcophagus of Muttinkhamun." Velma examined the detailed carvings on the casket. "Like, this must be where that kooky mummy came from Scoob." Shaggy said. "You guys saw the mummy?" Fred asked. "Reah!" Scooby said, imitating the limping mummy. "Does that mean he's not in the sarcophagus?" Daphne wondered. "Why don't we look?" Professor Finnick asked. The group approached the ancient coffin and lifted off the lid. Inside was the lifeless mummy! "How did the mummy get the whole way back here?" Shaggy wondered. "My guess is that it's not a real mummy." Velma deducted. "Oh yeah? Tell that to him!" Daphne said, pointing at the undead Pharaoh. "Urrrugghuh!" The mummy moaned as it limped towards the gang. "Run!" Anvi yelled. "Ahhhhh!!" The group screamed as they ran past the mummy who missed grabbing them by an inch. They kept running until they heard a faint buzzing sound. "What's that?" Fred asked. "Locusts!" Velma screamed as a swarm of the insects came flying towards them. "Urrrughghhh!" The mummy moaned cornering them. The chase scene starts Shaggy, Scooby, and Professor Finnick ran past the mummy, causing him to spin violently, while Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Anvi swatted their way through the swarm of locusts. Shaggy, Scooby, and the professor ran into the Sarcophagus Room where a giant statue of a Crocodile God and a giant statue of a Jackal God came to life and began stomping on the ground, trying to stomp on the explorers. The group ran and hid in the sarcophagus forgetting about the mummy. When they saw it they screamed and ran out of the room. Daphne, Velma, Anvi, and Fred carefully tiptoed through a room full of sleeping snakes. All of a sudden the rest of the group ran through the room, waking the snakes. Everyone ran out screaming. The whole group was running from a swarm of scarabs when they tripped over a tripwire which triggered an extremely powerful wind that lifted everyone off of the ground. The group flew into a room where the door sealed shut onto the scarabs. Chase scene ends "What's with all of these kooky creatures?!" Velma asked, out of breath. "I don't know but where are we?" Daphne said. "No way! It seems like we found the treasure room!" Professor Finnick said, excitedly. The group eyes the vases, gold coins, statues, medallions, etc. lining the room. "Row!" Scooby admired. "Wow! The Egyptians had a lot of gold!" Fred observed. "This is so exciting!" Velma cheered. "Like, Scoob imagine how many cheeseburgers you could buy with this gold!" Shaggy laughed. Scooby giggled. "Hmmm there's more of these mushrooms here..." Velma questioned. She took out her laptop and began to research the fungus. "Jinkies! I've solved the mystery!" "What?!" Everyone asked in unison. "There never was any monsters. All of these creatures and mummies we've been seeing all have been hallucinations caused by the Mirage Mushroom." Velma explained. "Huh?" Scooby raised an eyebrow. "The Egyptians must've purposefully placed these mirage-inducing mushrooms in the tomb to scare off robbers. The spores that these mushrooms release not only smell but cause realistic hallucinations." Velma stated. "Jeepers. That's crazy." Daphne said, amazed. "Smashing! Now let's get out of here and alert the university. This treasure will be marvelous on display at museums and exhibits around the world. And all of us will get the credit! Isn't that stellar?" The professor ranted. "Yeah!" The gang agreed. "I don't think so." Anvi said from behind the excited explorers. The gang and the professor turned around to see that Anvi was pointing a gun straight at them! "Anvi, what are you doing?" Professor Finnick asked. "Ahahahahaa! Thanks to you and Mystery Inc. I will be extremely rich! Now you will carry these treasures out of this tomb without question, and if I see any of you try any funny business-you'll end up like the Pharaoh Muttinkhamun. Ahahahhah!" Anvi laughed crazily. "You're completely bonkers!" Daphne said. "That may be but I'm soon going to be completely wealthy!" She retorted. The gang followed Anvi's orders, carrying the treasures out of the old crypt. Eventually all of the treasure were unloaded under the Professor's tent, near where the gang tied up their camels. "Well that's about it." Anvi said. "I'll be off. Don't bother following me." She rolled up al of the treasures in a rug and loaded it onto a camel's back. Fred tapped on Scooby and motioned towards the camel. Scooby snuck under the camel and tickled it, causing it to kick its hind legs, kicking Anvi into one of the poles holding up the tent, knocking her out. The gang ran over to her. "Good work Scooby!" Fred cheered, petting Scooby on the head. "Ro biggie." Scooby said. "I'll call authorities. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Professor Finnick said. --- The gang was in a museum, admiring the treasures they saved. The professor approached them. "I can't thank you kids enough! You saved a priceless treasure." The professor thanked. "It is our pleasure Mr. Finnick. That was some exciting adventure." Velma said. Meanwhile, Shaggy was eating some finger foods when a mummy growled at him. "Rrughhhhhhh!" It moaned. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed, throwing up his food. The mummy caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. It unwrapped itself revealing himself to be Scooby-Doo! "Yummy! Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Egypt **The Tomb of Muttinkhamun ***The Sarcophagus Room ***Treasure Room *Museum Cast and Characters Villains *The Mummy *Giant King Cobra *Giant Spider *Crocodile God Statue *Jackal God Statue *Scarab Swarm *Locust Swarm *Anvi Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This is the first episode of the series where the true culprit didn't disguise themself as any sort of monster or ghost *This episode is also the first in which the gang has ever been threatened with a weapon by another person Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 3: Scoobyvision Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 2